yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
2015
Ιανουάριος * 16 - Secrets of Eternity is released in the TCG.yugioh-car d.com/en Secrets of Eternity * 30 - HERO Strike Structure Deck is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en HERO Strike Structure Deck February * 3''' ** ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' volume 6 and its promotional card is released in North America.Amazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 006 ** ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 3-in-1 edition, volume 1 is released in North America.Viz.com Yu-Gi-Oh! (3-in-1 edition) - Volume 001 * '''13 ** The Secret Forces is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en The Secret Forces ** Crunchyroll began streaming the English-subtitled version of the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime on Friday. www.animenewsnetwork.com/ Crunchyroll Streams Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Live-Action LiSA TV * 26 - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL volume 6 and its promotional card is released in the United Kingdom.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 006 * 27 - Secrets of Eternity: Super Edition is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Secrets of Eternity: Super Edition * 28 - OTS Championships www.yugioh-card.com/en North America Yu-Gi-Oh! OTS Championship * 28 to 1''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prague (February 28 - March 1, 2015) yugioh-card.com/uk Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prague * '''? - The first two season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters will be available in Portuguese and Spanish on Netflix starting from February.facebook.com/DevirBrasil Yu-Gi-Oh! Netflix March * 3''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' volume 7 and its promotional card is released in North America.Amazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 007 * '''7 to 8''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Guatemala www.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Guatemala * '''12 - German premiere of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime on ProSieben Maxx.wunschliste.de/ "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V": Deutschlandpremiere bei ProSieben Maxx * 20 - Premium Gold: Return of the Bling is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * 26 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' volume 7 and its promotional card is released in the United Kingdom.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 007 * 30 - Demo Deck 2015 is released in the US. Απρίλιος * 3''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! (遊☆戯☆王ARC-V 最強デュエリスト遊矢!! Yūgiō Āku Faibu Saikyō Deyuerisuto Yūya) premiere in Saikyō Jump May issue on April 3. www.animenewsnetwork.com/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Gets SD Spinoff Manga * '''6 - Re-broadcast of the German Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.anime2you.de Zurück ins Programm: „Yu-Gi-Oh! GX” ab April wieder bei YEP! * 10 to 12 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Chicago, IL (April 10 - 12, 2015)www.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Chicago, IL * 13 - French premiere of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime on Gulli.gulli.fr Passer à l'action - Partie 1 * 17 - World Superstars is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en World Superstars * 17 to 19 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bogota, Colombia (April 17 - 19, 2015)www.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bogota, Colombia * 25 to 26 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bochum at Bochum, Germanyyugioh-card.com/uk WCQ: National Championships Μάιος * 2''' ** 2015 WCQ: South African National Championship at Johannesburg, South Africa ** 2015 WCQ: Slovakian National Championship at Bratislava, Slovakia * '''2 to 3''' - 2015 WCQ: Irish National Championship at Dublin, Ireland * '''4 - Italian premiere of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime on K2. * 5''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 3-in-1 edition, volume 2 is released in North America.Viz.com Yu-Gi-Oh! (3-in-1 edition) - Volume 002 * '''9 to 10 ** Crossed Souls Sneak Peek is released in the TCG.facebook.com/OfficialYuGiOhTCG Crossed Souls Sneak Peek * 10 - 2015 WCQ: Romanian National Championship at Bucharest, Romania * 15 - Crossed Souls is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Crossed Souls * 16 to 17 ** 2015 WCQ: UK National Championship at Derby, United Kingdom ** 2015 WCQ: Czech National Championship at Prague, Czech Republic * 23 ** 2015 WCQ: Serbian National Championship at Belgrade, Serbia ** 2015 WCQ: Norwegian National Championship at Oslo, Norway * 23 to 24 ** 2015 WCQ: Portuguese National Championship at Lisbon, Portugal ** 2015 WCQ: Dutch National Championship at Utrecht, Netherlands * 24 - 2015 WCQ: Turkish National Championship at Istanbul, Turkey * 25 - 2015 WCQ: Israeli National Championship at Tel Aviv, Israel * 28 ** 2-Player Starter Deck: Yuya & Declan is released in European and Oceanic territories. ** KONAMI appoints Dueling Area to provide products and tournaments to 9 new countriesyugioh-card.com/uk Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME expands to the Middle East * 29 - Saber Force Starter Deck and Dark Legion Starter Deck are released in North and Latin America.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Saber Force & Dark Legion Starter Deck * 30 ** 2015 WCQ: Swedesh National Championship at Stockholm, Sweden ** 2015 WCQ: Slovenian National Championship at Ljubljana, Slovenia * 31 - 2015 WCQ: Greek National Championship at Athens, Greece Ιούνιος * 5''' ** Astral Pack Seven is released in the TCG.deviramericas.com Astral Pack Seven * '''6 ** 2015 WCQ: Polish National Championship at Lodz, Poland ** 2015 WCQ: Kuwaiti National Championship at Kuwait City, Kuwait ** 2015 WCQ: Danish National Championship at Roskilde, Denmark ** 2015 WCQ: Bulgarian National Championship at Sofia, Bulgaria * 12 - Star Pack ARC-V is released in North and Latin America.yugioh-card.com/en Arc-V Star Pack * 13 - 2015 WCQ: Croatian National Championship at Zagreb, Croatia * 14 ** 2015 WCQ: Maltese National Championship at Msida, Malta ** 2015 WCQ: Finnish National Championship at Helsinki, Finland * 18 - Star Pack ARC-V is released in European and Oceanic territories.yugioh-card.com/uk Arc-V Star Pack * 19 - Duelist Pack: Battle City is released in North and Latin America.yugioh-card.com/en Duelist Pack: Battle City Ιούλιος * 3''' - Crossed Souls: Advance Edition is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Crossed Souls: Advance Edition * '''3 to 5''' - WCQ: European Championship 2015 at Dublin, Irelandyugioh-card.com/uk WCQ: European Championship 2015 * '''11 ** Duelist Entry Deck VS: Saber Force is released in Korea.yugioh.co.kr Duelist Entry Deck VS - Saber Force ** Duelist Entry Deck VS: Dark Legion is released in Korea.yugioh.co.kr Duelist Entry Deck VS - Dark Legion * 17 ** Dragons of Legend 2 is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Dragons of Legend 2 ** Duelist Card Playmat - Memories of the Duel King‎‎ is released in Korea.yugioh.co.kr Duelist Card Playmat - Memories of the Duel King‎‎ ** Cards and products will be available for the Middle East * 24 - English premiere of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime on Teletoon and Cartoon Network (Canada).yugioh.com Where to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Αύγουστος * 4''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 3-in-1 edition, volume 3 is released in North America.Amazon.com Amazon.com * '''7 - Clash of Rebellions is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Clash of Rebellions * 16 - Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2015 prize cards ''is released in TCG. * '''28' - Synchron Extreme Structure Deck is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Synchron Extreme Structure Deck Σεπτέμβριος * 1''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' volume 7 and its promotional card is released in North AmericaAmazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 007. * '''18 - 2015 Mega-Tins is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en 2015 Mega Tin * 24 - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL volume 7 and its promotional card is released in the UK.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 007 Οκτώβριος * 2''' ** High-Speed Riders is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en High-Speed Riders * '''6 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' volume 8 and its promotional card is released in North AmericaAmazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 008 and the UK.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 008 Νοέμβριος * 6''' - Dimension of Chaos is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Dimension of Chaos * '''13 - Yugi's Legendary Decks are released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Yugi's Legendary Decks Δεκέμβριος * 4''' - Master of Pendulum Structure Deck is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * '''17 - Duelist Pack: Battle City is released in European and Oceanic territories.yugioh-card.com/uk Duelist Pack: Battle City - Available in Europe later this year.